Drr!
by SA2208
Summary: 'I knew I won when his eyes flickered up to the dried blood matting my hair and forehead. He closed his eyes, no doubt willing himself not to hit me.' No warnings. Title is relevant. :)


**Mello's POV**

I heaved a deep breath as I finally managed to pull myself up the front steps of my apartment. My body ached and my bones and muscles protested against even the slightest of movement. I could not remember the last time I had been worse, I concluded as I leaned with a thump against the front door and ran my hand over my face. Excluding the time I blew up that building and ruined my face, I silently amended. I ran my hands through my hair, pulling them away from my face. I fished out a rubber band from my pocket and tied them on the back of my neck.

I took in the sight of the street and the few beggars and urchins who still littered the street despite the late hour with an overwhelming feeling of relief and familiarity. It felt good to be home. I scraped my forehead with my fingernail and bought it down to see. Red, flaky substance coated my fingertip. Dry blood, I realized with a small sigh. Oh well.

My train of thought was cut when I felt the door give away behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the collision with the floor, which did come, contrary to the belief made popular by romance literature.

After I regained my bearings, I opened my eyes to find Matt looking down at me, holding the door knob with one hand while his other was in his pocket. In the dim light of the hallway, I couldn't make out his expressions but I still couldn't help the surge of happiness. I managed a weak "Hi."

He moved after 5 seconds of silence to stand right above my head. He silently extended his hand and I gratefully took it, bending my knees to aid him when he'll attempt to pull me back on my feet. But he did not do so. I was slightly surprised when he began to pull me back 4-5 feet before dropping my hand. He stepped over me, closed the door, stepped over me again and was gone from the sight before I could even begin to form a sentence in my mind.

I closed my eyes again, stretched out my feet and covered my eyes with an arm, trying to ignore the cold tiles.

**O.o**

After what I imagine to be half an hour, I finally got up from my position in the hallway. I took a deep breath before I started for the living room. Music from NFS made itself known when I was close enough. I pushed open the door and saw Matt lying on the sofa, the television set hooked to the computer CPU, playing some NFS game video from YouTube. The mouse was lying on Matt's stomach and the keyboard lay on the floor near the sofa. I looked around and found the living room resembling the inside of a garbage can.

"What did you do, Matt?" I questioned as I began to collect the empty soda cans and fast food boxes from the coffee table. I was aware of his eyes following me as I stacked up various games and movie CDs but he did not made to reply. I rolled my eyes when I found more empty cans and a few liquor bottles. "Did you eat and drink anything other than this junk?"

I went inside the kitchen to throw the boxes and cans in the garbage can. The kitchen looked untouched. I went inside our bedroom. The bed looked like it hadn't been slept in, only the bed covers were missing. I again went to the living room.

"Matt." I stood in front of him, blocking his view of the TV. I noticed the white of the covers under him on the sofa. I fixed him with my sternest glare which immediately turned to my most concerned look when I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. I took off his goggles, and he let me, without the slightest of struggle. "You look like you are trying to imitate L."

I furrowed my eyebrows when he did not reply and just stared at me with an odd expression. I reached out to touch his cheek and he slapped my hand away. I looked on in shock as he flipped on his side, his back facing me now. "Matt-"

"Shut up, Mello." His tone was cold and hostile.

"What are you-"

"I said shut the fuck up, Mello."

I stopped trying to talk and sagged down, the past few days finally catching up to me. I leaned my head against his side, "I'm sorry." He did not reply, "I'm sorry, Matt. Matty, please talk to me. I'm sorry-"

"What are you apologizing for?" His voice was still cold, "You have nothing to apologize for. After all, I am just a puppy, ain't I? You can go gallivanting around for days together without deeming it necessary to send me even a text, come back and pretend it's all fine. You have nothing to apologize for, I am sorry."

My head moved as he panted after his little outburst. My Matt, never one for the silent treatment. I did not reply and soon he turned to lie on his back again, making me look up at his face. He had on his 'hurt and kicked puppy' face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, "It was just supposed to be a party in the evening. It quickly turned into a chase and we were forced to lie down. We won, we blew them up." He continued to look at me, though something akin to concern was seeping in the green eyes. I took my chances, "One managed to land a hit on my head."

I knew I won when his eyes flickered up to the dried blood matting my hair and forehead. He closed his eyes, no doubt willing himself not to hit me. He opened them again and sat up. He got off the couch and went to the bathroom. He came back with a first aid kit and washcloth and a bowl of water, placing it on the side as he sat down in front of me on the couch again.

I boosted myself up so that I could reach his face, setting one hand on his neck and used the other to support my weight on the couch. He did not protest as I leaned in closer to his face so that my lips were barely brushing his. "I'm sorry. I love you, Matt."

"Drr!"

I backed away a few inches, my eyes flying open in surprise. I looked at his face, holding a child-like look and his eyes twinkling in amusement. "What?"

"Drr! Drr, drr!" He repeated with a barely concealed grin, "My bike! Drr, drr!"

I stared at him in a few moments of disbelief before I smiled and promptly broke out laughing. He also started laughing, fueling my own uncontrollable laughter. I pulled him in for a hug, holding him against me as my body racked with laughter, my first in 5 days.

**Pointless, yes but I liked it. The last part stemmed from a conversation between me and my 2 friends. It immediately made me think of the two boys. And the first part…well, it just sort of happened. I did not intend to make it this serious. *Shrug***

**Review and tell me what you thought, won't you? Please? Did the two of them seem out of character? I explained that in my first MattXMello fic, I do not like the idea of Mello being a PMSing girl and Matt being like an aimless, adoring puppy. That is just my take on their character. **

**Anyway, just review. Good, bad, just review. ****Thank you for reading!**

SA2208


End file.
